Rose thorns can be prickly
by maxie210
Summary: to be a weasley, you must be a gryffindor. So when i came to hogwarts my family got a big shock.. This story is inspired by ParkersPens Every rose has its thorn. And even though this is under romance this first chapter isn't really romantic or humorous
1. Chapter 1

So here I was. After all of this… all of …. Could I call it my _life_? Perhaps is should explain. My name is Rose Weasly. You will know my family, who doesn't? My dad helped in the war with Voldemort. You may say it's just a name, and I agree, but he was once the most feared wizard in the whole history of wizarding. He was a Gryffindor, like all of my family has been. And this brings me back to where I was.

Sitting in my room, I waited for everyone else to finish packing. We were heading to go to Hogwarts, where I would get sorted. "DONE" hollered my brother, Hugo. "AT LAST", my mum, Hermione yelled back. Mums a muggle born, which means her mum and dad were non-magic people . Some people, mainly purebloods, would say this would mean she should be a Hufflepuff, not smart enough or brave enough or cunning enough to be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. They are wrong. My mum is the smartest witch in her age, since she was 11. " Right" said my dad putting my trunk in the boot. " I don't know why you took so long Hugo, you're not even going to Hogwarts this year!" I lauged.

Hugo scowled at me.

_At Kings Cross Station._

…" Oh, and if you don't make Gryffindor we'll disown you so no pressure." Said harry, my uncle and Lily , Albus and James dad. His wife, Ginny, is dads sister, so they are our cousins. Albus looked worried, James had been teasing him about becoming a Slytherin all year. Aunt Ginny and mum scowled. " Just kidding" they said hurridly. My relatives both have the Weasly temper. I nudged Albus , Roxy and Dominique , "come on, let's go find a compartment". Roxy is uncle Georges and Aunt Angelina's daughter, and her brother is Fred, Dominique is Uncle Bill and Aunt fleurs daughter, whos sister is Victoire and Lucy, who all inherited the veela gene from their mother. We set of to find a compartment. "BYE" yelled our mothers, "WE'LL WRITE EVERY WEEK". So embarrassing.

We were at Hogwarts and the sorting was taking place when I hear d a name I recognised,

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

After a minute the sorting hat announced him a..

"Slytherin!"

The green and silver table clapped and cheered.

A little later..

"Albus Potter"

It only took a couple of seconds for him to be announced a…

"Gryffindor!"

All my relatives applauded very loudly, along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

A minute later… "Weasley Dominique"

"Gryffindor!"

Then somehow…

"Roxy Weasley"

"Gryffindor"

"umm, Professor Longbottom? Aren't I meant to be next?" I said.

"Oh sorry miss Weasley I missed you on the call role" said Uncle Neville. All the professors call you miss or my, even Uncle Neville when we was at school. At his requested we called him Professor.

I walked over to the hat, and calmly put it on my head, then I heared,

"Oh yes, Rose Weasley I have been expecting you, let's have a look in your head…. Hmmm you have your mothers brains, that's for sure, but I don't regret putting her in Gryffindor… you also don't belong in Ravenclaw… you too would find being in a house for your cleverness too easy… you also share your families bravery… you would do well in Gryffindor, but before I place you there let me carry on looking in your head… you are very loyal… but oh, what's this? A mischievous side to you… most likely from your uncles Fred and George.." I smiled, yes my uncles were most michevious, well George is, Fred _was_…" so its ost obvious where you should go now, got to be SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!" my family yelled. "Oh no" I thought. This was not going to end well…


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the green table, blushing.I looked over at my cousins, James Was Livid. I didn't blame him,typical Rose Weasley, typical me having to break my family rule. As i was the last to be sorted, mcgonagall stood up, even she seemed flustered" Um ok... So this year i neeed to tell all first years, and remind some of our second years"... Her eyes wandered in the direction of James..." that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and of course, thr war had been over for years so slytherins and gryffindor be dece...", i didnt listen to the rest, instead i looked at my fellow 1st year girls. There was 4 others. Three was talking intently, most likely about me. One thing was for sure, asking my family for help, was not an option...

1 week later..

I was right, now the excitment has worn of, my family have now started to avoid me. I have basically not talked to anyone while being here.

As i enter the dorm, i flop on my bed. Then, far too late, i realise im not alone." Your Rose right?", its the girl who wasn't talking about the other 3, "Uh, Yeah.. Who are you?", i ask. This girl seems... Diffrent? She isn't looking disgusted by my presence, like the other 3, and she doesnt look scared , like my family. Mums wrote to me twice, asking "Did you make it into Gryffindor?" This means Albus hasn't told yet... I suddenly realise i asked a question, "Who are you?" i repeat. " Im Ivy, Ivy Baise. You know those girls, they'll make your life hell for the next 7 years if you don't stand up to them."she stated it, but she said it kindly," Later , those pathtic people ate not worth my time, but hey you wanna go get dinner?" And thats how Ivy and i became friends.

4 years later...

"HEY, ROSE GET UP!"its the holidays, and we're leaving today, thank god. You see, eventually, i wrote to mum and dad. I had to. If i didnt one of my family would, when they wroye back they said

"Dear Rose,

Why did it take you 2weeks to reply? So ... You made Slytherin. Well Done!

Have you made any friends? Have your cousin been treating you nice? We still love you the same , you know that don't you?

Love mum and dad"

I thought they meant it ,too. Until i went back at christmas. They didn't celebrate with actual glee. When i made the quidditch team in my first year as seeker, like uncle harry, when i handed my robes for to clean, my dad frowened that they were green and not red. When i came top in my year test 3 years in a row, they barely smiled. They really, really hated me being a slytherin, and even trying didn't help so after two yeats of bending backwards for my family i stopped, and for two years now i've been Black Rose and Ivys Poision Ivy.

No one dares touch us.

As i was saying, its four years layer from my sorting, and things are very different to the way they would have been if i had not been a michevious prankster...

Walking into Charms, it was just too much to resist Professor Lockys too trusting smile. It was the stary of a new year and because Professor Jaden retired last year we had to get a new teacher. "Hey" i whispered when the professors back was turned,to my friends Ivy, Logan Avery, Ivys brother Vincent, Scorpius Malfoy, Janey and followers(these were the other girls in slytherin in my year) and a couple more Slytherins plus Millie who was a Ravenclaw." Want to , um, shall we say welcome, our new teacher to the school?" I smirked. With just a slight tilt of the head, i knew everyone was onboard. Now, yes Ravenclaws are known for their brains, but i am the smartest person in my year. And the year above. I whispered a spell i made up my self "Disrapto". Now, understand Professer Locky was a man. I am cunning but no one in slytherin would do what i was doing to a female teacher in a class with boys. After a few seconds, Lockys clothers started to dissapear. About a minute later, he was left in broomstick underwear. My fellowSlytherins consider this an average prank, but then i reminded them the day. Professor Mcgonagall, would be inspecting the class today. "And she should be here in .." The headmistress walked though the door. As soon as she saw Locky, she looked at me." Excuse me Griam but you seem to be lacking clothes, and i also need miss Rose Weasley.", "I didn't do anything" i stated, i didn't want to leave class, I wasn't done with Locky yet. "As likely as that seems, Miss Weasley, you are not in any trouble."

I followed, intriged. Not in trouble. If you went to the heads office you either had been in trouble. This was the one i had most often, but hey , im a Slytherin, blowing up toliets is really boring to me. If its not that, than you are gettin praised. I have never been praisrd at this school. When we arrive at her offic, she sits down and gestured for me to do the same. " Now i trust you want to know why you are here." I nod." Well it has come to my attention, that after all your mischeif..." ha. Such a small a small word for what i did."... You still have managed to get the best grades in the year. Would you consider tutoring.. Uh.. Some less advanced students on potions. The group will all be in your year or 1 year above and some inclued yours cousins Roxanne and Dominique." This was just too precious."Yes i will do it!" i walked away. This was gonnabe fun...


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter of Rose thorns.

**Hey guys somewhere I will**

**Go into other people's povs**

**Only for this chapter.**

**Thanks for everyone who followed or favourite me or the story**

"Hullo, dum dums. Just thought I should tell you your tutor session is on Monday at 7 'o' clock." I said smugly. All my family looked shocked, except Lucy who had been sorted into Slytherin in my 3rd year. Roxanne and Duminique (if you can't work who that is then that is why you are not in Slytherin) looked like I had just told them they had been raped by a female Mandrake and had to be force fed poison. "Wait, _you're_ our tutor?" Roxanne spat. I raised an eyebrow. How thick could Gryffindors get. It had now been 5 years since my sorting and now I realised how _thick_ my family was. "Keenly observed detective, of course I am!"

Albus looked disbelieving. Honestly, (because Slytherins _are_ honest) Albus was the next best at potions apart from me. Unfortunately, he was crap at everything else. "Why on _earth_ did they ask you?!" Duminique asked, wrinkling her nose which totally ruined her veela looks. Now I'm not denying that since she is 1/8 veela, she is pretty.

"Because, unlike you goody goodies, even if I'm a, using your words, troublemaker, I still get the best marks in the year. Heck, the _school_! So McGonagall asked me to tutor you. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then talk to some brave pussycats." I shot. Smirking, I walked back to my table. Because unlike some kittens, I have self-respect and walk properly and refuse to wear skirts shorter than my hand and wave my ass in the air. Not mentioning any names Duminique.

"Hey, Rosie, why do the pussycats look like they've swallowed sour milk?" my friend, Logan, grinned. My Slytherin family can call me Rosie. "Oh, I just told them I'd been tutoring them for potions! Tell me you got a photo!" I begged.

Logan, Ivy and Vinnie raised an eyebrow. "Do you know us at all?" they demanded simultaneously.

I let out a real laugh. Not empty, like the ones I give at home to Dads jokes. Or did. "Lemme see!" When they showed it me,

How else did I respond other than, "Ivy, we are making this into wallpaper!"

I've not mentioned this before, but there is this dude called Scorpius, and he is really a laugh. Once, he walked into the great hall only in his boxers and that bitch, Julia Crabbe one of the bitches in my year, was practically drooling over him. When he noticed, he said" Like what you see, Crabbe?" She had blushed furiously, but we all knew it was true. Then he had come over and asked me to stroke his abs and whisper in his ear "to teach that stalker for staring". When I had obliged, she had glared daggers at me. Ha. Scorps kinda cool. He's best friends with Vinnie, so we spend some time together. So to the point, today Scorp asked us all if we wanted to play truth or dare. "With a few Slytherin additions, of course!" he smirked. No one had turned him down. Everyone was going to be there, at least the people worth knowing. Me, Ivy, Vinnie, Logan, Luke Parkinson, his girlfriend, Maria Goyle, Alice Vincent, Theo Nott and, finally Jayne Bullstrode. And of course the host. "Meet me at the fountain at 11, and yes Vinnie, before you ask there will be firewhisky and butterbear and Berties beans." We all laughed, "Hey guys, maybe we should stop Vinnie drinking when he can no longer walk this time!" I joked.

"Hi." A bitchy voice purred. It was Julia and her cronies, Dalia Fox and Lalia Darn. "Scorpius want to hang out tonight?" Her voice sounded flirty, about as subtle as a brick.

"No, plans with Rose and everyone, truth or dare." He said making it plain obvious he didn't want to know. We Slytherins are honest, but not cruel so he wasn't gonna say this right out.

But still, not guessing the message, she said, "Oh, I can come too!", Like she didn't already sound desperate.

"No." He said coldly. Finally, getting the message, she glared at me and walked off. "Hmmm, I sense _someone's_ got a crush." Jayne laughed.

Luke scowled, "Last week she touched my crotch asking to see her "erect friend". I had her down as a bitch, not a skank!" I raised an eyebrow, insinuating I had known all along.

"Ok, even though we are such badasses I've got DADA and we are doing patronuses and I want to see my cousins fail, as does Ivy, so bye. Also, lesson started 1 minute ago."

When we got to class Professor Damianeter (weird last name right) was mad but when I conjured a fully formed patronus on my first try he was ecstatic. It was a Hippogriff too, and even _Albus_ knows magical creatures were rare patronuses. I got 50 points for it. By the end, all Slytherins had either got their animal or got some form of vapour, while none of my cousins had managed anything. Ha, I told you they were crap. If I didn't you should have figured it out by yourself.

Its 11 and we are sat in a circle.

"Ok, since it was Scorps idea I think it's only fair he gets dared or truthed first" Alice said sweetly.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Truth." he said, giving us a look that plainly said, gotta problem with that.

"Hmmmm...Ok got it. Is there anyone here that you would date?" Alice said, then pretending to flirt with him.

"Yes." he said. He didn't even hesitate.

"Who?" Ivy said eagerly.

"Luke." said Scorp sarcastically. "Why would I tell you? 1 Q per turn."

"Theo."

"Truth."

Is it true you once dated a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"I pick... Jayne." he said

"Dare. I'm no wuss." she replied cheekily.

Raising an eyebrow (a/n wow they do that a lot.) he said "Kiss Vinnie."

"Damn me and my pride and cheekiness." she muttered. Then Vinnie winked at her and they shared a quick kiss.

Because it was a dare and Slytherins don't take stupid things like dares seriously when they pulled back, they were un-flustered.

"K. I pick... Ivy. You've been quiet."

I'm next. Ivy always picks me.

Ivy pondered on her choice for about 10 seconds.

"Truth." She decided.

"Out of everyone here, who would you shag if you had too?"

Again, Ivy took a little time.

"Luke. Because I'm not shagging my brother, his best friends or a girl!"

We all laughed. This game really wasn't serious unless someone asked a person they're breaking question.

"Rose" she picked me immediately.

"So predictable. Dare" I sighed

I'd be Ok as long as she didn't say...

"Remove your clothes except your underwear."

"DAMN YOU IVY BLAISE!"

Ok, as I did what she instructed I glared at her.

"Well, now finally another Slytherin has been seen in their underwear."

Oh Scorpius, ever the joker.

"I pick Scorpius."

"Again? Dare."

"You do exactly what I did. Just so I'm not lonely." I laughed at his amused face as he obliged.

"Still got the six pack , then!" Logan laughed.

"I pick Alice."

"Truth." he handed her a drink.

She swung the bottle back.

"Who do you like?" he said, with a devious smile.

"Drake." He was a Ravenclaw 6th year who we hung out with occasionally. "SCORPIUS SPIKED THE DRINKS WITH VERATISM!"

He nodded. Everyone had had a drink.

"I pick Logan." she said.

"Dare."

"Kiss Alice." they did.

"Ok, I pick Scorp." he said smugly.

"Seriously? Dare."

"Kiss Rose."

"That's it Logan make the semi naked people kiss."

But we kissed anyway. No big deal. But I did see fireworks when we kissed.

NO I DON'T LIKE SCORPIUS!

We carried on playing until Vinnie was too drunk to walk.

"This is why I took divination. I know all." I gloated.

Vinnie is hung-over. He says he is dying. I have no sympathy, I mean, It's not like it's his first time drinking. Or like I didn't warn him. "Ok I'm gonna cast a painful spell that will get rid of your hang over. Extrremionopainroushagereo"

Vinnie scowled. Yeah, there is a painless spell, but hey, if he payed attention in charms, then he could do it himself. I smirked at him, He knew there was a painless charm, I had done it on myself minutes before. He scowled. Satisfied, I gave him a painkiller spell.

Transfiguration is easy. Turned stool into octopus toy. Then potions, perfect truth potion. Charms. Trance of a zombie. Then DADA. Patronuses. I have been able to do the full form since I was 5. Animal is Hippogriff.

Then did homework. Lesson tomorrow with the dum dums. This should be fun!

"Hullo non-smart people, I will teach you potions since you can't do the simplest thing. If you don't have the required stuff you will have 5 points deducted. The head approves of this."

I watched my cousins grumble and mutter curses about me under their breaths. "Since I am your TEACHER..." I glanced at Roxanne and Dominique."... You will treat me with as much respect as you would any professor. Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley and Miss Weasley, for colourful insults about me. Today we shall be making a mild courage potion. Second years can make it. You will find it on page 27. I shall take a register. Be silent." Damn, they were silent. I mean not a sound. I must rival McGonagall. I checked off all of the people here. I raised an eyebrow at Scorpius ,who was also here. I would help him later.

When 1 hour had passed, a reasonable time to have done this potion, I began to inspect their potions. Giving advice to everyone who needed it and giving praise to people who deserved it, I was a fair teacher. It was when I got to Dominique's potion I had a problem.

"What" I said hotly. "Is this?" I pointed at her yellow potion. It was meant to be RED with swirls of green and blue. Yellow is cowardly, and this was a courage potion called Corinage.

"My potion." she said, thrusting her chest out. And subtly looking through the corner of her eye to look at Scorpius . Her crush, my friend, someone who she had no chance with , whom she was obviously trying to impress.

"Dissaperio." I glared at my, dare I say it, family. "You will hand in a 6 inch essay on how to make this potion correctly. It was supposed to be red with green and mainly blue thick swirls. A first year could've done better." I walked over to the last person here. Scorpius. I looked in his cauldron, expecting the worst. What I saw, was well, how to describe it, surprizing. I had no-idea why why he was here. His potion was almost perfect. Just the fact that it also had a pink swirl stopped it from being outstanding. "Very good. Almost perfect. Go steady on the crushed dragon scales to get an outstanding." I looked around the walls. Hmmm. This one room that had no pictures. That is why people found this room haunting, it looked different, but you couldn't' notice why unless you looked around for hours. "Homework. Study in "Advanced Potions". Pick a potion you like and write the name down or fold the page down. You will attempt to make this over the next 3 weeks. Scorpius, Roxanne, stay back." Scorpius looked faintly intrigued. Roxanne looked annoyed.

"Look you can't just pick on me because you don't like us anymore."

She yelled before I could even start. Eyebrow raised before I could stop it. Jeez, apparently the temper didn't fade. "I was going to say you two are the only two who could pass your O.W.L's at this rate. But only with an A.

If you want an E or O, you need to study harder. Well done. You may leave."

She looked confused as she left. I laughed as soon as she was gone.

"Did you see her face?" I spluttered to Scorpius, who also was on the ground.

Roxanne's pov.

I just didn't get it. After 5 years of ignoring us, Rose said I could get an O in potions if I studied. I mean, she hated us; she turned her back on us.

"Hey Albus, Dom. Rose gave me praise." .Everyone turned to stare. "What!?" They yelled.

"You must have been mistaken. She hates us. After all, she started this; she turned her back on us." Albus argued. My whole family grumbled in agreement. Wait not whole. Rose wasn't here. And James didn't agree.

"Well, that's not strictly true. It's no excuse for what shes done, but when she became Slytherin, we turned on her. Not the other way round." James said softly.

Wow. He's right.

"But she isn't Rose anymore." Lucy, Molly's younger sister, says. Also correct.

"That's our fault." James says.

We've agreed not to make the first move to friendship with Rose. She will make the first move if things will go back to normal.

Rose Pov

"Hey, Rose. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

It's Logan. Hmmm. He is cute. Why not?

"Sure.". I reply, a hint of a smile in my face.

"Why not?" He says.

Ok, this is Awesome! First boyfriend. Logan has always used Hogsmeade to become a boyfriend. Cool. Must. Tell. Ivy.

I am not a girly girl but I tell Ivy everything. We always have, will for the foreseeable future.

"You can go tell Ivy." Logan grins.

"You are perfect."

He is perfect.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Ivy is speechless. I do not think she has ever been speechless. Over the years loads of things have happened and she has always had an opinion. Oh my fucking god just means "WTF DO I SAY?" in Ivyage.

When we were in 3rd year, my hair was dyed lilac and black by Liam Gregory as a joke and she talked for hours. (Admittedly, some of those words were spells.)

(And swearing)

"This. Means. Lots" Ivy has got more words.

Ok. Its Hogsmeade. I am drinking butter beer in the 3 broomsticks with Logan. "And that's how to make a Gryffindor confess to you." He finished.

I laughed at him, and wow he was staring at me intensely. His eyes were saying one thing, I looked HOT. I had spent 5 minutes with the straightening spell making my hair waist length.

Also, I was wearing tight leggings, grey

suede boots and a tight green jumper dress.

"Time to get back to Hogwarts." I sighed softly.

On the way back, we talked non-stop.

Hey, stop judging. Do you expect Slytherin to be mean all the time?

In the common room the fire flickers in the darkness.

"So… See you tomorrow Rose."

And he kisses me. Passionately. I think this is a good year...

"HE KISSED YOU!" Ivy yelled.

Oh this was most definitely the best way to be acting when your best friend woke up five minutes ago.

"Yes. Now be quiet before I place a silencing charm on you." I winced.

Hey, I'm a great friend. Later I will tell Ivy everything, and how I feel. Later. Not now when I NEED COFFEE.

After I had drunk about 5 cups of coffee and had half of a can of pineapple (yeah I'm weird. Pineapples are really nice.) I threw the rest of it at some Gryffindor first year that looked at me like I was crazy. Well, before I became, well, ME in front of him. I smirked at Ivy. "Ok, I'm ready to tell you about it now..." I began, but was cut off.

"Tell her about what?" a loud, rude and, unfortunately, familiar voice.

My cousin, James Fucking Potter.

"Nothing you would be interested in." I replied angrily.

As he slouched to one sound, I saw that Rose, Dominique, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Lily, Fred, Roxanne and Albus were behind him. Merlin, why were they here! I was outside my fucking Arimancy class for fuck sake, which NONE of them took. "Are you fucking stalking me or something?! You take division, which is the complete fucking opposite way!" I yelled.

James huffed. The rest of them sighed.

Merlin, they had ignored me for four years. I loved my new life!

"Grerus!" I whispered, pointing my wand at James. His hair turned really violent neon green. Along with his clothes. And robes. Basically everything apart from his skin. "Huh, you must be supporting Slytherin in the match coming up!" I laughed at James. "Merlin! That... Was... Awesome!" Ivy and Vinnie said simultaneously. Logan gave me a slick smile and put his arm around my waist. I winked at him seductively, which caused him to pull me in for a passionate kiss.

"If Mr Avery and Miss Weasley could detach themself from each other's mouths, you can come in." Said the cold voice that is Professor Rampton, the Arimancy teacher. Just to prove a point, I give him a hard look, and give Logan another quick, kiss. I smile sweetly at Rampton. This lesson was always fun.

"Ok see you soon, Logan." I say to my 9 month long boyfriend. Even though we are really serious, I'm not thrilled by the idea of him calling me Rosie or me calling him Log and saying "I'll miss you sooooo much sweetums" to each other.

"Come on Rose." It's Hermione, the person who called herself my mum before I became Slytherin. Dad is next to her, looking very, very annoyed at me. Just for fun...

I look at my parents smugly, and then kiss Logan really hotly, running my fingers through his hair, being pulled closer to him.

"Let's go. NOW!" my Dad says angrily.

When I turn to face him, his face is_ just_ what I expected. Priceless! I looked at Logan in glee, then winked and walked away with my, so called, family.

_Dear Ivy_

_Help me! I have been trapped in a house full_

_of pussy cats for 2 weeks. Next week I have to go_

_to my Dads mums house where my_

_entire family will be, all their old_

_friends and their children for a party! The only_

_people who I will know ARE THE _

_PEOPLE WHO CALL THEMSELVES_

_MY FAMILY! When can I come to _

_yours?_

_From your fellow snake_

_Rose_

I sent my owl , Willow, of into the darkness with my message.

"ROSE! Get up!"

Uhhhh, back to the hell hole of life. It was time for the party.

I wandered downstairs. The only thing I can think of at this time in the morning is coffee. I walked in the kitchen and made my coffee and leaned against the sink. Merlin, I looked so out of place here, a green and black dot in a kitchen made of lion plates and red and gold.

"This came for you in the mail." The stranger who is my mother said to me.

The letter was greenish parchment.

Ahhhh. That's why my mum was flinching. Over the years she has become to hate the colour green. She has now become to flinch when it touches her.

_I open it and read,_

_Dear Rose_

_The week after next we will save you._

_Hold off until then._

_Snake Ivy_

I was smirking by the time I had finished.

"In two weeks I'm going to a friend." I told Dad and Mum. Grinning at my brothers face when he saw me twiddling with my wand.

I got dressed into a black shirt and green top, with black tights with a silver necklace with a globe of green glass at the end. Then I gave my long, straight red hair a deep emerald streak. Then, I put on red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and green eye shadow. Then, I went back to my, so called, mum, dad and brother.

"Time to go?" I asked deadly sweetly.

"I can't wait. Going to a party 8 hours early to help set up. Oh joy." I said sarcastically.

Dad's eyebrows deepened.

"Let's get this over with." he mumbled to Mum.

Well, for the record, I wasn't exactly thrilled about this either.

"Hey, Rose. Dying of boredom yet?"

"Huh... Scorpius? I thought snakes were banned in the world of cats? Unless, of course, they are related." I say, an eyebrow raised (a/n Wow it's been a while since someone did that).

"Well, Dad was sort of enemies at school with Harry potter at school, but after the war they became friends. So he was invited, and I had to come too, lucky me."

He smiled. Merlin, he had a nice smile.

"You have a nice smile." I laughed.

He grinned,

"You have a nice laugh. So, when you escaping the death trap. I'm going to Vinnie's and Ivy's next week. For the rest of the summer."

Hmmmm. Interesting. Two weeks with Scorpius Malfoy. No I do not like him.

"Me too. I've been begging since the start." I said. "How long have you been begging?"

He let out a full laugh. It was happy and sounded full of life.

I actually had a great night, talking with Scorpius and we danced a little.

People who didn't know we were friends would have thought we were dating. Hugo looked like he was going to get Fred and James to kill Scorp. But one look from me killed that idea pretty quickly. "Thanks for saving me from a night of my family avoiding me Scorp!" I laughed at the look on his face. "What?" I said, really not knowing what was so amazing.

"You have manners!" Scorpius exclaimed.

I just laughed.

"Scorpius!" I heard a woman call.

"I have to go, see you at the Blaises." he told me, giving me a cheeky grin.

Hmmmm, maybe we could become close friends.

"My friends here. Bye." I said emotionlessly to Dad and Mum.

"When should we pick you up? Sixth year starts in two weeks. N.E. ." Mum asked cautiously.

Oh right. I forgot about my O. . It was easy. I did potions, arithmacy, transfiguration, charms, DADA, ancient runes, division, herbology, care of magical creatures, history of magic, arstrology(a/n the thing with stars.) and muggle studies. Got all O's. Were my parents pleased? No. Hugo got mainly E's in his tests or A's, and they were fucking EXSTATIC telling him he was a fucking GENIUS.

Starting N. . Taking everything I did for N.E. accept divination, history of magic and arstrology.

"I am going to the platform with Ivy and her family." I replied simply to this woman in front of me.

Grabbing my trunk, which had everything I wanted or needed this year.

"Rosie, write to us." Hermione pleaded.

"It's Rose." I told her dully, ignoring her question.

With one last blank expression, I left.

"Hey Ivy!" I say as me and Ivy embrace a hug. We are very un-Slytherinish during the holidays.

"Missed you Rose." she says to me, her eyes shining, and I tell her I missed her too. And I mean it.

But if I can tell Ivy I missed her, why can't I tell Logan?

As I look back I see my mum with a devastated look. I hadn't hugged her in years. Ehh. Her problem.

"I'M HOME!" I sing when I enter my friend's house. Uncle Eric (he told me to call him that) laughs, while I hear Aunt Pansy sing back," Hey Rose."

These people were the closest thing to family I had. They were always looking out for me, and they celebrated my birthday too. Really, they were amazing people.

"So, when is Scorpius getting here? To answer you facial expression, he was at my family party."

Vinnie put his arm round my shoulder while Ivy gave me a nudge, grinning.

Uncle Eric just took the trunk to my (yes my and I had offered to carry my own trunk.) room. My and Ivy's room.

"I think you'll find he's already here." Scorps amused voice came from the living room.

"God Rose, you must know everything!" Aunt Pansy exclaimed.

"That reminds me..."Ivy started"...O.W.L results. E's in everything but got an O in Arimancy."

She then gave me a look that told me to tell her my results.

"O's in everything." I said, and then started to grin when Scorpius' jaw dropped.

"Are you some kind of genius?" He demanded.

"It's not my fault!" I argued, but then started to blush when I realised it was meant as a compliment.

When we were watching this muggle film called 'Clueless' I looked at the people watching the film. I realised Ivy looked nothing like her mother, and vaguely remember her telling me she got her curly raven hair and blue eyes from her grandmother.

I myself also looked nothing like my family, apart from my hair. I had deep green eyes, that not even Uncle Harrys can compare too and long deep red hair, with flawless white skin, no freckles ,unlike my family. I really had always been destined to be the odd one out.

"Night Ivy." I said to my friend, but she was already asleep. Now for the first time all day I had chance to think.

Do I love Logan?

No. I didn't need to think about it. Well, although he wouldn't really like it, I had to break up with him. He would understand. But why now? Why do I realise now after 9 months?

_Because you like... _

Nope. Refuse to believe it. So time to sleep.

But now I know who haunts my dreams, why I have to break up with Logan, and who I like...

"Rose, wake up or a will put a glass of water on you..." I hear Ivy say.

"Up!" I sat up quickly.

"Packed?" She asks.

"Yes."

So when Ivy had stopped quizzing me, threatening me and basically being Ivy, I got dressed in a shortish green dress with black tights, boots and jacket.

Then I put eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick on.

Today was going to be a long day.

It was September 1st, so school was starting. This year was my sixth year. Somehow, this year I was made prefect. So was Scorpius. Well, I was an improvement on Julia Bitch. How she had become prefect was beyond me. Knowing it would piss my parents off, I polished my Prefect badge so it shined and they could _not_ not notice it.

Looking in the mirror, I thought I looked pretty good.

"Bye Uncle Eric, see you next summer!" I yelled ,waving to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Mum look shocked and point at me. When Dad turned to look at me, he narrowed his eyes. Hmmm. I'd say howler, maybe normal if Mum could talk him into it.

"C'mon you four, get on the train." Uncle Eric said.

With one last wave to him, we boarded the train. Me and Scorp had to go to the prefect compartment, but we promised Ivy and Vinnie we would come back to them after. When we finally got to the carriage (Hey, there's a lot of kids going the opposite way to us) I found out Albus was a prefect, James was a 7th year prefect and Roxy was a prefect. All for Gryffindor.

"Right, here are your passwords, and no faveroutism to your house." The head girl told us sternly. That was it! Well, she was a Gryffindor bimbo. Hm.

We found Ivy and Vinnie sat with Luke, Jayne, Maria and Logan.

I then remembered my mental pack with myself that I would break up with him.

"Logan I need to talk to you."

He followed me out to an empty compartment. I think he knew what I wanted to talk to him about.

"You're breaking up with me. It's Ok. We're still friends." he told me.

Huh. Would've thought it would be harder. Never mind. With one nod, we left the room. "Hey guys." I said entering. They all grinned and greeted me. Scorpius looked a little suspicious though. But I gave him a particularly mean glare, which I usually reserved for family members, which kept him quiet. Grinning to myself, I sat next to Ivy.

"So, how has everyone been?" Maria asked.

"I think the more important question is, what was everyone's O.W.L results?" said Jayne grinning.

Typical Jayne. Always so interested in other people's lives and personal business. Ivy told her results, she took eight subjects. Vinnie had the same as Ivy but with an O in Astronomy instead, he also took eight subjects. Scorp got two Os, one in Potions and Transfiguration, but got an A in HOM and Es' in everything else, nine subjects. Jayne got all Es, nine subjects, Maria got an A in HOM and Es in everything else, eight subjects.

"Well, I think I got the best marks." said Luke smugly.

"What did you get?" Jayne said interestedly.

"Es in HOM, DADA, Transfigurations. Then Os in everything else and I took nine subjects. Ha. In your face." he laughed.

Ivy started to smile. And smile and smile. Liam started to stop laughing, while everyone else looked intrigued.

"WHAT, may I ask, are you smiling at?" Luke demanded. Damn, I thought I would be able to avoid someone telling anyone my O.W.L results.

"Well, I know someone, in Slytherin, who got better marks." Ivy said smugly to Luke.

"Who? Was it you Logan?" Maria jumped in.

"No, I got Es in everything, nine subjects." Logan said puzzled.

Everyone looked at Ivy confused, even Scorp and Vinnie, man; even Slytherins can be dump asses.

"Well, they took twelve O. ." She said, enjoying having them all hooked.

"TELL US WHO IT IS, DEAR MERLIN!" Jayne yelled frustrated.

"Well, she got Os in everything, and her name is Rose." Ivy said simply.

They all stared at me in shock.

"WHAT?!" Luke and Jayne yelled.

Sometimes I could kill Ivy Blaise, why must she do things that DO NOT please me.

"Yes, amazingly, Rose is smart, can we move on now?!" I demanded fiercely.

As if a gift from merlin to change the conversation, the trolley came past and asked if we wanted anything.

"Three boxes of Berties beans please." I say politely, handing over six sickles.

We ended up playing the bean challenge until we had to change into our robes.

The guys changed first and we left for them. Then it was our turn. When we walked in, Liam, Scorpius and Logan didn't seem too eager to leave. Jayne wasn't about to let them stay.

"Get out. Now."

"Awwwww, c'mon Jayne. Why can't we enjoy the show?" Logan complained. But he had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Jayne. The same look Liam had when he looked at Maria. Hmmmm. Could Logan like Jayne?

Jayne was eventually successful in hitting Logan hard enough to make him get out.

We changed quickly and I cast a window blocking charm so if anyone looked through the glass all they would see is fog.

When we let the boys back in, we were almost at Hogwarts.

When we actually arrived, I hung back to check my robes were ok, not because I was vain, but because I had changed quickly enough to make a mistake.

After I had smoothed out my robes, I walked to the great hall, took a deep breath, and went inside to start my sixth year as Prefect, N.E.W.T student and quidditch team captain.

Author.

Hey guys sorry this took so long, I was working on my other story. Listen I know not much has happened do far but in the next chapter or the one after that... Well no spoilers! (Please dont kill me?)

Hugs, love and music

Maxie210.

(Disclaimer.

SERIOUSLY? DO I LOOK LIKE J.K. ROWLING? )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey dear readers! Thanks to anyone one who Followed or Favrouted my story or me. And this story is going to be a little hectic, and I'm not sure what M rating stands for, but I think my storys going to be M. And this story may be a bad idea for some. If you have any old habits such as anorexia or self harm, other storys will have a warning for a trigger.

As I entered the room, most eyes were on me. Why I have no idea. I glance at The Prophet as I go past severel people, but I'm not on it. What is up with people. Then somewhere from the Ravenclaw table...  
"Wow, Black Rose got HOT during the summer!"  
Huh! What! I am a SLYTHERIN.  
Why don't you sneer at him?  
Or... I could show everyone that we are the same as every other house and girl...  
"Keep looking Snoot, but you aren't ever going to touch this!" I yell.  
It's just as well there are no teachers listening, they're all talking between themselfs, and all I can here is "Where is she?". Who?  
I saunter over to my table, and smile at everyone. "Hey, what's up with everyone staring, I mean, the entire Hall can't stare at me for looking normal." I question them.  
"Well, you se-" Ivy stated to explain.  
"Ahh, THERE you are!" Professor Flint, the head of Slytherin, says to me, comes over, and drags me to the front! WHATS GOING ON?  
Then Headmistresss McGonagall begins to speak.  
"Miss Rose Weasley here, took 12 O. last year..."What?! She's talking about my O. ? Shit. This year I am going to be bombarded by Ravenclaws asking my secret and for a date."... whereas most of you took 8, the highest other person took 10.  
And not only that, but she passed all off them. WITH Os!" She exclaims.  
Murmering fills the air that was silence.  
OhshitohshitohSHIT! As if my year wasn't going to be hard enough already, I"m taking 9 fricking N.E. ! Most people only take 5, my mum, the smartest witch of her age took 7! Wait. She's not going to tell anyone is she?..  
Answer. Yes.  
"And she is taking 9 N.E. !" Headmistress McGonalgall finishes excitedly.  
Is that enough of torturing Rose day?! No.  
"And on top of that..."Professor Flint starts, looking like he is going to pop."... The minister Shacklebolt, is going to personally give her a Merlin. First class!" He yells happily.  
Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. I hadn't even told my friends yet, and now the whole school knows! Ok, maybe I was planning on keeping the whole Merlin award quiet, but it is MY if this isn't bad enough...  
"Ok, I'm saying this now, RAVENCLAWS KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!" yells James.  
Well, isn't this just dandy. My family start to care about me, all it took was me to get a first class Merlin.  
"Ok, if thats enough." I mutter, blushing, and snatch my elbow away from my head of house, and then announce, "Y'Know what? Suddenly I am not hungry."  
And with that I make my exit.

"Ok first years, I am Rose a sixth year prefect. If you have any worries come to the head boy or girl, or a Slytherin prefect. Boys dorm on the right, girls left. The password is "Normal House". And does anyone have any questions right now that does not involve my family or me?" I say calmly. When no one puts there hand up I nod and walk into my dorm, waiting for Ivys eager pounce.  
And sure enough...  
As soon as I get through the door Ivy, Jayne and Maria pounce on me.  
"You know what? Why didn't I take divinsion when I knew you would do that?" I grumble.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Ivy demanded angrily.  
Oh, well, if it wasn't enough that I had 12 O. but I'm taking nine N.E. and maybe the stress was getting to me. And I know my cousins will have alerted my mum and aunts and maybe dad, and that will result in a party.  
I don't say this out loud of course.  
So instead I mumble something along the lines of I was waiting for the right time.  
"WHY wasn't the train a good time?" Maria asked stubbornly.  
"Someone could have over heard us." I shrug.  
I see their angry faces as they can't find another argument against me.  
Well, I didn't get 12 O. for no reason.  
"If thats quite enough, I want to go to bed." I say, stronger than I feel.  
Later that night when I hear snores coming from everyone, and I am sure that no one is fake snoring, I tiptoe out off the dorm, and into the common room. I sat down and looked into the fire. Why did this have to be me? I mean, I love my friends, but to get good friends I was forced to give up any hope that my family would treat me the same. Some sacrafice. So, I sit there trying not to cry.

Its morning, and I look like death. I have bags under my bloodshot eyes. Ok, maybe I didn't go to bed until three and I woke up at five, but thats not my fault. I do a glamor charm on my bags and eyes, and then style my hair. When I am finished, I look normal. That is a very good improvement. But, somehow, I don't fool Ivy.  
"Whats wrong?" She asks, softly when she wakes up.  
Merlin. Quite honestly I don't know, I should be thrilled. But I feel like somethings , not missing, but out of place. I do not say this, of course. How could she respond.  
"I am not looking forward to being harassed by Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindor and ,most of all, my family." I lie easily. Over the years I have learned the way to lie to Ivy is to act like her. She certainly seems satifsfied, because she doesn't purse it. She just says"C'mon, breakfast will be finished." and dragged me downstairs. When we reach the hall, I've been potentiall stalked by a few Hufflepuffs, a large handful of Gryffindors and half of Ravenclaw. Lovely. Also, my relatives keep looking at me, so much so, that it isno longer funny to even my friends.  
"Merlin, what is their problem? I mean, it's not like you didn't tell your family about the Merlin." Jayne says irritably. I stare down at my plate, as I suddenly have an interest in my toast. Unfortunately, my friends are not stupid. It would make my life far too easy (!).  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM?!" Vinnie exclaims quite loudly. Wonderful.  
"No, I didn't. Problem?" I say to their gobsmacked faces, while Ivy is just jawdopped. Of course, they know about my family hating me, but they have always told their familys every bit of praise thrown to them, so its hard to comprehend to not tell family about a bloody well Merlin! But, they do not know enough to judge. Jayne, Maria, Liam, Vinnie, Ivy and Logan are wise enough not to dare try and give me lecture. Ungortunately, Scorpius hasn't known me long enough.  
"Well, actually, yes its completelyyyyy..." Scorpius had begun to say boldly, but from the desperate shacking off heads, kicking from Vinnie and the glare from me, he wisely decided to not finish his sentence. Git. So just to warn him, Ivy steps in whispering quietly in his ear. I do not think she knew I could hear her.  
"Scorpius, when Rose pulls that face, and speaks in that tone, you do not , unless you have a death wish, contradict her."  
Well, as it's been 5 years, and is the start of a 6th, I guess she has learned how not to die around me.  
When Scorpius lightly nods his understanding, you can quite literally see the pressure melt away. Vinnie starts joking, Logan starts talking to Jayne, Maria starts bugging Liam over homework and, by no choice of my own, me and Ivy have to talk to Scorp. Ivy starts the conversation.  
"So, what lessons do we have?"  
"Potions, Herbology, Double DADA."I answer automatically. Yeah, yeah. I memorize my schedule, and since choose pretty much the same subjects as me, she relys on me. Plus I also know her timetable pretty well.  
I like all lessons I have taken, but Ivy...  
"Awww, can't we skip the first two periods? Please!" Ivy begs. She knows the answer, but she always asks.  
"If you want to end up as a whore on Knockturn alley, be my guest. If not, we have to go to class." I say smugly.  
I always go to lessons, if they are worth going to.  
"Oh and by the way, Rose isn't giving you options!" Theo, who just arrived, grins. After scowling and kicking him from under the table, I grab Ivy, Maria and Jayne, who looks faintly annoyed at being dragged away from Logan, and tell them,  
"However, tomorrows charms is another story for us Ivy, and Maria, you have Divinsion, which you already know, and Jayne you have potions, which if you don't know enough about it I can help you! So we can all skip class, if thats fine with you?" I raise an eyebrow, challanging them to chicken out.  
"I'm in!" Ivy says happily.  
"Me too!" Maria smiles.  
"Potions is easy enough, sure." Jayne shruggs.  
Smiling, I literally drag Ivy to Herbology, which I am only going to because Professor Longbottom was listening to our conversation, and though I don't care about hurting his feelings, I do not need another letter home.

"...and the colours of the plant Muniprent is confusing because? Dominique?" Lonfbottom drones.  
Well, I am quite glad I came to this class now, because even if Duminique is part veela, she is bad at Herbology. And I mean bad, so bad, I can see Ivy is smiling her head bent down, shoulder shaking.  
My cousin looks like a rabbit caught in the head lights.  
"Um... Because baby yellow and soft gray don't really go together?" She offers, trying to be funny, but causing Longbottom to frown, however he still ignore it. Huh. Favourtism much?  
Well, maybe I would notch it up a bit...  
"Professor?" I say to get his attention.  
When he turns to me surprised,because I never answer questions,  
I take advantage of his silence.  
"It's confusing because the pastle like colours seem soft and safe, but this particular plant is extreamly poisons and it has a twin that looks almost identical to it but that has darker spots that simply one of the ingredients to a calming draught." I say, blinking innocently at his shocked expression.  
"W-well done Rose, 25 points to Slytherin." He says confused.  
When he turns around I raise an eyebrow at Dom. She scowls at me. Well, someone doesn't like me.

"Ivy, you have to do your homework!" Scorpius argues with my best friend.  
"Rose back me up!" He complains to me. So far, it's a split and split argument. Logan and Maria are with Ivy, while Jayne and Vinnie are with Scorp.  
"Huh, Scorp, who to pick? My best friend who I have well for 5 years or a dude who I have been talking to for a year and told me what I had to do? Hmm. I think I'm going to go with Ivy. If she doesn't want to do it now, leave her alone." I say, sarcastic at first.  
When he scowls at me I smile smugly back. Ivy smiles and we go upstairs And there, and only there, is when I turn to Ivy and say, sweetly,  
"Tomorrow we will be doing your essay, and it will finished."  
Ivy scowels at me, but also looks slightly confused.  
"If you think I should do it why did you side with me?" She says curiously.  
I smile my smug smile which I usually reserve for Ivy. Sometimes my dear friend is so oblivious.  
"Darling, Scorpius has become to be an unsufferable prick. When hell freezes over ,I shall side with the devil over Scorpius Malfoy." I smile sweetly, deadlely.  
She scowls at me and goes back down stairs in a tantrum. Merlin that girl can get angry. But she will get over it, she can never stay mad at me for long.  
Scorpius Malfoy. To think I once thought he was cute. Well, he was cute.  
A sort of innocent looking 5th year who didn't act like I was a girly girl.  
Dick. Right now, we are on a first name basis, but only because our best friends are siblings.  
Bored I roll over and take out a book called "Animigui: All a student would need to know". It doesn't tell you how to become one, but I still managed it. Yes, I am probably the smartest magical being alive, 15, a first class Merlin, 12 O. , taking 9 N.E. and to top it of I can change into a animal. I'm unregistered, of course, but its not illegal to be unregistered. You will most likely get a fine of up to 200 gallons, but not a sentence. My form is, surprisingly, a black Pegasus, with flames for hair and red wings with flames coming of the end. And of course you'll know Pegasus are a type of Unicorn, which in itself is a reason why no one knows. Magical creatures are very, very rare Animigus. If I told anyone they would fuss over me more, if possible, although they would have a very good reason to fuss. I would be the first magical Animigus since a wizard called Reanne Pasey, a distant relative of Salazar Slytheein, who lived more than 1000 years ago. Yep. I am a pretty good witch. Just kept it from everyone. Am I keeping anymore secrets regarding my magic? Yes, but I cannot admit it to myself, it is really, really rare. There have been around 10 wizards and witches who are magical animal animigus in 2000000 years not including me.  
If I am correct in my suspicions I would be either the six or fifth magical being to have this power, because people don't actually know if Merlin was one. Although people have had partial versions of it. And the other five/six people have been since magic began. AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT IT! I HAVE HAD TOO MUCH ATTENTION ALREADY! No, I refuse to feel sorry fot myself, but now I know how Uncle Harry felt when he was here... No. They turned their back on ME. So I am just going to carry on reading my book.

Animigui Forms  
Animigui forms come naturally to you.  
It can sometimes depend on your personality, favourite(a/n I FINALLY LEARNT TO SPELL IT!) animal or various other things. The rarest types of animigui are magical creatures, with only 10 people in the last 2 milleniums to be registered as a magical creature, out of the 400 to be registerd in the last 2 milleniums. The last person legally resistered was Reanne Pasey, over 1000 years ago.

"Animigui: All a student would need to know?" said an sceptical voice. Ivy. Salazar! I finally get to reading my book, and she comes and ruins it. "Trying to become an Animigui are we?" She says teasingly. She knows I hate attention, and although I did become onr, it was for purely academic reasons.  
"No." I scoff.  
"Sure?" Ivy raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I would never lie to you. Plus I have read this book cover to cover, it has nothing about a spell. It's a students guide." I say easily. It's not a lie. I am not trying to become an animigus. I am already one. Ivy sees my genuality, and thankully, drops it. Lets just hope everything stays a secret...

"IVY WAKE THE FUCK UP" I yell angrily. Its the day after we skipped class. And it was really boring.  
"Wassa?" Ivy says sleepily.  
Stupid.  
"Well, it is Wednsday. We would ordinarily go to lessons! And we are late for breakfast!" I say, still angry.  
But the next sight cheered me up considerably.  
"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Ivy yells running round getting dressed. Well, when I said I never lied to her, I ment when she asked me something. We weren't exactly late, just later then I liked. Fortunately, Ivy doesn't notice somethings not right until we get to the great hall. "Ivy?" Jayne says, surprised. Ivy just starts bolting down her food. Poor ,unsuspecting Ivy.  
"You do know it only 8, right?" she says curiously.  
She stops, fork halfway to mouth, its hanging open.  
"Rose. Ruby. Weasley. Why did you tell me we were late?" Ivy says (well, more screeches) at me.  
I blink innocently.  
"We were late. I said we would wake up at 7:30." I smile sweetly.  
She just stares at me, shocked. Vinnie is grinning madly, along with Logan, Jayne, Maria and Theo. Scorpius is looking just like Ivy. And then, Vinnie lets out a laugh. And just like that, him, Logan, Maria, Jayne and Theo are laughing purely, happily. Loudly on the floor. And there's me, smiling sweetly, trying to look curious at my friends actions. Scorpius is still, well more confused now than shocked. He finally decides to speak.  
"Rose, why are people laughing?" He demands, but before I can answer I Ivy says something that scares me.  
"Rose. You were genually scared upstairs. You were panicking. I know it wasn't an act." Ivy says, everyone is staring at me. And no, this has nothing to do with the thing I can't admit. Because I know why I was panicking. But, thank merlin, McGonagall starts to speak. All is good. For now.  
"Hello, sixth years, stay behind aftee breakfast. Do not worry about lessons, this has something to do with them. Seventh years, you will, most likely, hear about this sooner or later. You are not doing it because you do not have enough time left to learn." Her watchful stern look makes them all nodd. After breakfast, everyone except sixth year usher out. There are The Slytherins, Me, Ivy, Juliet, Bella and Lacey, Scorpius, Vinnies and Theon. The Gryffindores, Albus, Dominique, Roxanne, Reece Mitchell andFaye Marshall who are non identical twind, but when their parents split Reece took his dads name and Faye took her mums, Reece goes out with Fred (Yes Fred is gay. Get over it)and Faye goes out with James, there is also Sam Finnigan-Brown, Dad and Mums friends child, Kyle Clarkeson, a muggle born and Lizzie Riley. Then theres the Hufflepuffs, Penelope Waterberry, Tyler Waterberry, Chloe Aplentome, Amanda Flecher, Joe Thompson, Regionald Carpenter and Danielle Ward. Then finally, the Ravenclaws. Carly Johnson, Lala Chang, who took her mother's name, Annabelle McRaven, Olivia Slindewind, Jake Todd, Robbie Lancaster and Michelle Greengrass.  
McGonagall finally starts her speech.  
"Hello Sixth years. I have decided for this year, you shall have a whole wednday of Transfiguration. Why? Because you are going to try to become Animigui!" Murmurs echoed through the hall and my heart sank. Shit. McGonagall raised her hand for silence. "Yes this is a great oppetunity. I shall teach one group and Hermione Granger-Weasley , who is fully capable to teach you this even if she is not an animigui ,will take the other and train you to become Animigui this year and next. After then you are on your own. The majority of you will not become Animigui, as 40 years ago, it took 3 students 5 years to learn. And thats quick." Huh. I learnt it it 1. "Slytherin and Gryffindor will be together and with me, because both have students who have a personal life with Miss Granger-Weasley. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will go with her. Miss Granger-Weasley?" She says, and my face darkens. Not into a scowl, but all the emotion just slides off. And there's mum. She waves at the Gryffindors and looks for me and waves when she can't find me anyway. Well, I may be hid behind Vinnie and Ivy...

"Ok, so do we have a volunteer to try first?" McGonagall says aftee explaining how to go about becoming an Animigui. Roxannes hand shoots up and she's beckoned closer. After five minutes of trying, she hasn't done it. Then Albus, Faye, Dom, and Reece all try. But in fairness Faye did almost some black stripes.  
So then the Professor turns to Slytherin. Julia tries, Vinnie, Scorpius and everyone else in the class does too.  
Everyone has put their hands up. Except me. At the end, when no one has done anything, McGonagall stands up straight and starts talking.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to do it on your first go. And you probably won't even get close until next year. First Person to transform gets 250 points to your house. I'll be surprised if its this year-" She would have gone on but Roxanne , of all people, cuts her off.  
"I am sorry Professor but Rose hasn't tried yet." She says. And when I look in her eyes they aren't twinkling with excitment at the thought of me failing something, like the rest of my family and Julia. She looks sincere.  
"Rose, will you come and try?" McGonagall asks. Teachers call students by their first name because there are to many Mr or Miss Weasley.  
But she still expects me to say no.  
I am full of surprises today though.  
"Ok." I say quite excitedly, eyes gleaming with emotion and excitement.  
I go to the front and close my eyes and feel the change take place. I grow more legs my shoulder blades grow big, flames everywhere, and my eyes sparkle green, as I look at myself in the mirror. Everyone gasps. No one, not even Dominique, makes a comment  
about stupid Rose and her smartness. So I change back, and look blankly at them. Then I turn to the professor. And answer the questions before she can ask them.  
"Yes that was a Pegasus. Yes I know that's the first magical animigus in over 1000 years since Reanne Pasey."  
I am going to wait until she asks me the others though. So I sit down at the back. And Ivy raises her hand.  
"Professor? Are you Ok?" She says gently.  
"Y-Yes. Fine. 250 points to Slytherin.  
Was that the first time you ever did that?" She asks, curious at the end.  
And I think about my choices, I could tell the truth, and get a fine. And fame. Or lie and get no fine and even more fame.  
I hate fame.  
"No, it is not. I started practising in year one when you did it, then achieved my goal at the very start of second year." I sigh. Everyone is still staring at me. Especially Ivy.  
"Professor? I have completed my work, may I go to the libary?" I suggest, hopefully. I study at home and when my friends aren't around. Its why I sometimes skip lessons. I know what they are trying to teach. McGonagall broke out of her trance.  
"Severus!" She called. Professor Snape walked into the room.  
"Yes headmistress?" He asked. He apparantly had gotten much better since the war.  
"The sixth years are doing Animigui. Call Remus and have him teach the other group. I need Hermione to talk to about her daughter." McGonagall says, dazed. She has no idea she may have just got me detention.  
"What did she do? Detention Miss Weasley." He drawled.  
The Headmistresses head snapped sideways.  
"Earn 250 points FOR Slytherin." She answered simply.

I was sitting in Professor McGonagall's, waiting for Mum to arrive. Shit. Why did I think it was a good idea to show my animigus? Remus Lupin had asked where he was going 20 minutes ago. Mum would be here very soon.  
When Remus said goodbye he had smiled at me. He still treats me as Rose. Not Rose-The-Weasley-Slytherin.  
I normally am completely calm, but I am actually quite nervous. I bloody performed a difficult spell and I'm going to get punished for it. Unfair.  
Suddenly a blur of blue robes and brown hair is storming through the door yelling.  
"ROSERUBYWEASLEYWHATDIDYOUDOBOWIFONTHAVETIMEFORTHI SIHAVEACLAS-"It yelled. Ah. Mum.  
The only reason she had stopped ranting is because Minevera had interupted.  
"Hermione, stop, breath,sit down." My mun is thirty something and still listens to her.  
I let my mind wander while they talk to each other quickly. Should I have told Ivy? Shoulf I tell her about the patterns? The suspicion, which I know is true? God, all I ever wanted was a simple life but I got brains bad-  
"Rose?" My mother's voice interrupt my thoughts. I look at her lazily.  
"Is it true you an Animigus? And got 12 Os? And A First Class Merlin? And are taking 9 N.E. ?"  
When I nodded my head at all of the questions, she gasped.  
"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaims.  
"Really?! Want proof?!" I say angrily.  
I turn into my Pegasus and can feel my flame flaring like mad. What do you expect? I'm pissed.  
I can't believe that mums distrust of her own daughter outways the trust of a Professor who taught her.  
"Rose, is there anything else you have been keeping from us?" Mum says.  
Professor McGonagall hands me a drink I didn't ask for. I sniff it.  
"Veritism. No thank you." I say handing the pumpkin juice back.  
They really think I'm stupid, don't they? And I tell them that.  
"No! But what have you been keeping from us?" she asks in a concerned tone.  
I'll tell her one of them.  
"I have developed an OCD for patterns. I like things to stay the same because the last time something changed I lost my family to a fear of Slytherins. The only cousin I have here that will look me in the eye is I may be aelemytnel." I say mumbling at the end, while McGonagall gasps.  
"Hermione. Rose doesn't lie without. And it is true she argues alot with her cousins except Roxanne. Why?" She demands.  
"When Rose came back for Christmas, she was prickly, and I was wary of her. It has been like that ever since. I didn't even know her O.W.L results, thought she was ashamed." She said obviously thinking this reason enough.  
WHAT?! WHAT?!  
"SO AFTER MONTHS OF BEING IGNORED BY COUSINS AND MY BROTHER I CAME HOME PRICKLY WAITING FOR A HUG! IT NEVER CAME!" I yell angrily. I summon a cup and then smash it. Then reparo then smash. Merlin. Why are they still looking at me...  
Oh. Yeah.  
"Yes I can do perfect wandless soundless magic. Yes I am smarter than my father. And I can guarantee that the only reason some of you will start to make up with me is so I don't start up a dark side or join the dark side because I am brainy, and although one of uncles was killed by the dark side, why I would turn bad because? Oh, riiiggghhhhht, I am a Snake." I have never been more angry in my life, but I don't show it.  
Mum is hanging her head in shame, and most importantly not denying anything. "I know a dark side isn't coming because I am actually quite a good Seer too, and check my own personal crystal ball that I bought using the money Grandpa and Grandma Granger gave me for Christmas. You buy me books. Guess what, I've read everything there is to know. I know how to do everything, and have practised everything that wouldn't get me a sentence in Azkaban. I am smarter than Dad, and some of the Professors." I wait for the scolding. But McGonagall is looking at mum, who looks like she is going to crumble. I don't feel bad, in fact I feel better than have in 6 years.  
"Is that what you think the way we treat you is?" Mum whispers.  
"Not what I think, it's how it is." I say emotionlessly.  
And then I leave.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Ivy yells the minute I enter the common room.  
"I never lied, you asked if I was trying to, not if I was one." I say blandly.  
Ivy looks oddly confused and very angry. So I leave for the libary with my favourite books, Moste Poteint Potions, Tranfiguration: Megamorph Ability and The Most Rare Magical Abilities.  
Yes, as if I did not have enough rare abilities, I am a megamorphes. My power didn't show until I started to Hogwarts and I managed to learn to keep it hidden. Even from family and friends. I nodd at Madman Pince, about the only adult in the magical world who doesn't hate me. Its because I treat books with respect and enjoy reading them. I point at the restricted section and she raises an eyebrow, but turns her back.  
We have a deal that if she doesn't see me enter, it didn't happan. So I search around, and find a new book, thats quite small, on how to make your own spell. I look at the first page and decide  
its worth learning. I slip out and nodd at Madamn Pince, then head over to the table behind the shelf of History.  
I start with the new book.  
I read it cover to cover twice and then decided to make my own spell.  
What to make a spell about?  
I know! A spell to help people find their way, mentally. It will put them to sleep so they can explore their own mind protected to find whats wrong, and a counter spell to get them out of the trance, or else they'll come out when they've found what they need.  
So I work on the counter charm until I know it's perfect and then on the actual spell. Then send a letter to st mungos telling them everything they need to know on it and sign it as Miss Weasley. Because there are too many for them to narrow it down to me.  
And even if they did... Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I then read my Metamorphas book, it updates everytime someone finds out something new about it. Nothing. Glancing at the clock, I saw that the delicately shaped mahogany wood hands were pointing at numbers which meant I had 5 minutes before curfew. SHIT! I handed the book back carefully, then legged it to the dungeons. (Well I may not be a goody two shoes, but being out after curfew alone is no fun!). When I entered the dorm, everyone was asleep. So I went to bed, closed the curtains and locked them from the inside. I do not want to be disturbed by Julia Goyle.

I wake at 9:47. An hour and fourty-seven minutes late for Herbology. Who cares? I already know everything on the subject. I meen this literally, as I've read every book in the libary, so yeah. It's official. I am totally weird.  
I grab my invisibility cloak - what? Just because my family doesn't love me anymore doesn't mean they don't give me money. Christmas, birthdays and pocket money. And I get knew of everything, so yeah- which I made from Desupar hair myself. It has an everlasting charm, something Mum made, on it. Then I takeThe Maurdarars Map Two- duplication spell, James' back was turned once when I was ten- and head out. I know where I'm going, I'm going to sit in lesson. To find out what people really think of Rose Weasley. So I enter Green House 3. And I listen to Ivy worrying with Jayne and Maria.  
I then listen to Albus (Slytherin and Gryffindor have Herbology together) than I'm up to something. While Roxanne says "she is still our cousin. And she is not that bad." huh. Maybe I'll be nice to Roxanne. Then I go over to Logan, Vinnie and Scorpius Malfoy. I sit next to Logan, and am strained not to kick Vinnie. He is so... Vinnie.  
I blank out a little but then they say something that catches my attention.  
"...so who do you guys like?" Scorpius asks daringly. Should be... Interesting.  
"I mean, it's kind of obvious you Logan like Jayne, even if she doesn't know it..." Logan had tensed but now relaxed. "... But what about you Vinnie?" Scorpius says.  
Vinnie has a look in his eye. Trouble ahead.  
"Well, Alice is quite cute, so maybe her, or maybe this Ravenclaw fifth year. But what about you Scor?" He says, practically jumping with glee.  
"Still on Rose?"  
Rose.  
Me.  
What. The. Fuck.  
WHAT THE FUCK SALAZAR, MERLIN, DUMBLEDORE?!  
I'm shaking. Shit. Bad news. I have to leave now. I edge past Logan, then Vinnie, and about to walk past Scorpius, who is blushing furiously, when Professor Longbottom comes and stands RIGHT NEXT TO ME?! Fate hates me...  
So, I edge past the teacher. Joy danger. But I nudge him with my shoulder. And run like hell, leaving a confused Longbottom.

Oh Shit. No, we're past shit. Fuck. Fuck Fuck FUCK. Scorpius-at the very least-had had a crush on me. And by the fact he blushed than I would say, HE STILL DOES. This will be so awkward.  
I go down to dinner, and glance along all tables. Gryfindors ignoring me, and I ignore them but give Roxanne a smile. She looks confused but gives me a nervous smile back. Then I glance at the Hufflepuffs, who are all smiling, which I nod at. Then there's the Ravenclaws. God. CJ (a/n Cormac Junior) McClaggen is sending me... Looks. He is one of the vilest creature ever, apparently his dad was the same as Him when he was in Hogwarts. He had a thing for Mum, as DAD to get her number for him. When I was first told the story, I thought it embarrassing. Now, I find it funny. Though I do not find McClaggen funny.  
So I swiftly sit next to Alice, who glares so fiercely at McClaggen, he looks away.  
Ivy and Vinnie look at me, and Logan opens his mouth to talk, so I shove food in Logans mouth and Not-Look-Anywhere- at-anyone in my year.  
So that left Alice, Theo, Jayne and Maria to talk to.  
"So I heard you didn't go to class? Where were you?" Said Theo.  
Thanks Theo. Now I can't have dinner.  
Because eight against one isn't going to happen.  
"Goodbye." I say, and leave quickly.  
So quickly they can't find me. I go to the library, and see Lucy there. Even if Lucy is a Slytherin, she doesn't like me. The only family that like me are Grandma and Granddad Granger, Aunt Fleur (I'm the only person in our family that isn't her children that speaks fluent French.) and Aunt Ginny. She has a temper, like me, and she likes that I didn't wuss up like Lucy, and made friends with Slytherins and other houses, not just cousins and Gryffindor. Well, at least I'm not hated by EVERYONE. So back to the point. Lucy doesn't like me.  
I sit in a deserted and hidden corner, and read a book called 'Charms for Glamour'. I think it might be useful for the future...  
So moving on!  
The book is really good. It gives examples of what you could use it for (Hair, skin or an object to stay hidden) and has a rating of four golden broomsticks. The bell rings. Ehh, its only Potions. I know we're doing a Heavy Dreamless Sleep potion, and I can make that with my eyes closed.  
So I stay where I am. Then its fourth period. Charms. I' doing charms. Dinner. I walk to the great hall, glaring at people who stare at me. Speaking politely to some ghost, yelling at paintings.  
Then I enter easily glaring at everyone except Roxy. She didn't glare, didn't give me a look, stare or grill me about lessons. So I wave to her. She waves back, smiling.  
I ponder, standing where I am. I look over at my black-haired cousin, and decide I'm braver than the rest of my house. I walk over to the red table and stand next to Rox.  
"Hi Rox. I'm sorry about the way I was around you, and anything I have done to you. Would you mind... If I sit with you?" I say nervously. She looks at me, slightly puzzled but happy.  
"Well, I'd love to! Would you like to sit here or at a different table?" She says friendlily.  
"I don't imagine anyone would take me if not in my own house. We could stay here if that's okay..."I suggest.  
She nods enthusiastically, so I smile like a beacon. We get to talking, and it turns out we have a lot in common, she likes to get good marks, is frequently in the libraries, sometimes bunks off, likes to trust people to be friends with them, loves music, and thinks black is good on its own as well as with bright colours, and she doesn't really like the main colour of her house (hers red mine green) even if her clothes are mainly it, she was bought it by her dad. And that's just a few.  
"So if you ever want to come round to mine..." Roxanne's says, but was cut off.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Albus  
says. I turn round. Oh dear, everyone's turning up now. There is Albus, Dom, Lucy, Lily, James, Fred, and Hugo.  
"I'm talking to Roxy." I say calmly. Yay me, self controled for not saying the only cousin civilised to me.  
Dominique wrinkled her nose.  
"Why would you do that? You hate us." She says it as a statement not a question.  
"No. You hate me. I retaliate by pranking you; Roxy has treated me as Rose, not The Weasley Slytherin. There. I said it." I say emotionless.  
Dom stares in shock, Albus' jaw drops and everyone looks uncomfortable.  
I start again. "Now I accepted Roxy's apology because she made the first move. But I've told you what you should've done, and you had your time to do it. I will never forgive you." I smile and tell Roxanne I'll see her later, and she smiles and nods. Then I nod at Ivy and leave the Great Hall.

*_sheepishly grins_* Hi guys... I'm back.  
Sorry it's been so long but school started again. Hope you liked it and thanks to anyone who f or f or r or r.  
Maxie210


	5. Maybe

Rose thorns 5

Hey guys. I am sorry this took so long, this is being started writing on the 27th of Sept, and I know this is ages after the last was released but year 8 (my year!) were at Kingswood.

I sat in my dorm, thinking. I really didn't know what I wanted, except that... It wasn't at Hogwarts. My friends are demanding every detail of my life, Roxanne and the two Aunts and my Grandparents on mums side are the only ones who are putting Rose ahead of Slytherin prejudice.

Slytherin is my family. But I cannot be like this.

Maybe... Beauxbatons or The Academy of merlin would be better.

Don't hate me. This was finished on the 17th of October. I just had total writers block until today, and you deserved the story.

Maxie210

Or

Erin.


End file.
